1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an athletic glove, and more specifically, it relates to an athletic glove employed in athletic sports for grasping a sphere or a rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an athletic glove employed in athletic sports for grasping a sphere or a rod, a relatively thick material is generally applied to a palm portion in order to protect the hand of the user. However, the material for the palm portion is generally inferior in elasticity. If the overall athletic glove is made of such a material, therefore, fittingness to the hand is remarkably deteriorated. Therefore, a material having excellent elasticity (hereinafter simply referred to as “elastic material”) or the like is arranged on a back portion of the athletic glove.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-57107 (1999) describes an exemplary athletic glove including an elastic material arranged on a back portion. The athletic glove described in this literature is prepared by coupling a back portion formed by stitching a plurality of non-elastic materials to a single elastic material with a palm portion.
When the user wearing the athletic glove grips the handle of a bat, for example, the elastic material forming the back portion stretches to improve fittingness to the user's hand.
When the user grasps an object in athletic sports in practice, the back portion may excessively stretch to slacken or crease the palm portion. The slackened or creased palm portion hinders the user's play and reduces his ability.
In this case, further, the user cannot grip the object as imaged but needs extra power for the grip, and strains too much to make a subtle and delicate motion.